


South Park Dark And Creepy Oneshots

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: South Park
Genre: Also some stalking in other chapters probably, Blood, Dark and creepy oneshots, F/F, F/M, I will take request from you guys, M/M, Maybe slightly older, Mostly Slash, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Obsession, Rape, Slight yandere in few chapters maybe, They are the same age here like in the show, Violence, possesivness, some FemSlash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello I am gonna start writing dark and creepy oneshots involving south park slash and femslash pairings.I wont do straight couples and even if I do then very rarely.But I would need some help from you guys you can tell me any south park slash or femslash couple you want and I will write a story for you. I would really appreciate it if you would comment and kudos to me. And that you guys would recommend me pairings.</p><p>SO YEAH PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTS :) and comment and kudos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I promise~KyMan

Kyle Broflovski was sitting in his cage where he had been for few weeks now. Kyle sighed heavily he should have known better then do deny Cartman's love for him but no he still did it and now here he was sitting in a cage in Cartman's basement.

 

He still did not understand how Cartman managed to fake his death now everybody in this town believed that he was dead his family even his best friend Stan.

Kyle started to cry there was no way out for him he was doomed to live together with Cartman until he died and it was going to be a long time until that would happen.He missed his family and Stan so much he wanted to be together with them not Cartman.But he already knew that when he tries to escape he will be punished and that would be very painful.

Kyle watched at the scars that Cartman had gave him some for trying to escape and some for pure fun.Lot of those scars were still quite new and those scars hurt like hell he felt even more tears coming out from his eyes because off all the pain those scars caused.

 

Suddenly the Basement Door opened and inside stepped non other than Eric Cartman himself.Cartman saw that Kyle had cried and asked.

"Did you cry because I left you alone again Kahl? Well you dont need to cry anymore because I am here so now you can smile and be happy.Right Kahl?"

Kyle just cried even more.Cartman stepped slowly towards the cage he took out the key to open the cage's lock.

 

"Now Kahl remember once I open this cage you can't try to run away from me again not that you could the basement door is locked and only I have the key also you can't hit me you already know what will happen when you do that.Do you understand me Kahl?"

Kyle just simply nodded.Cartman smiled at the sight before him and opened the cage.

 

Kyle started to slowly crawl out of the cage.Cartman grinned at him and said.

 

"Come out of the cage Kahl.Come on don't be shy crawl to me.Crawl to your master."

 

Kyle started to crawl towards Cartman and once he made it to Cartman he just simply sat there on the floor not even moving a finger.Cartman smiled and picked Kyle up and put Kyle in his lap Cartman put his hands tightly around Kyle and kissed Kyle passionately.Kyle did not do anything because of it he just sat in Cartmans lap being totally limp and letting Cartman do what he wanted.He learned that it was better to let Cartman do what he wanted because when in past he would object it just ended up with new scars and more painful memories.

 

Cartman smiled widely at the sight of Kyle he loved seeing Kyle like this completely broken and completely and utterly his and only his.

 

Now he finally had Kyle right where he wanted him.Together with him forever.He had never been happier than he was right now being with his Kahl.His Kahl.

 

Cartman kissed Kyle on the forehead and said.

 

"I love you so much Kahl so so much and soon you will love me to after all there is no way out for you.We are going to be together forever.With no one ever taking us apart.Ever my Kahl I love you so much and we WILL be together forever.I promise you that my Kahl.I promise."

 

 

 

** Hey guys so this was my first Dark oneshot And there will be many others so please give me requests and I really hope that you enyoyed this Chapter I am quite proud of this chapter I think that this should be dark enough .So yeah I wanted to write Kyman story because Kyman is my favorite pairing of all time :) And I just absolutely love Eric Cartman.So yeah I will stop writing now :D. Please send me requests and Until next time guys :).PS I am sorry for some writing mistakes I might have had I am from Estonia so english is not my first language also I promise later chapters will be longer :).Also I will write the next chapter when I will get atleast one request then I know that people are intrested in this story :).So yeah please request it would help me out a lot. **


	2. Mine~Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig loves Tweek but Tweek is happily together with Butters.What will Craig do? Read the story to find out. :)

_Craig loves Tweek.He loves seeing his beautiful blonde hair,his twitching,his innocence but the biggest thing he loved about Tweek were his beautiful big Green eyes.In Craig's opinion they were the most beautiful when they were filled with fright._

 

_Craig knew he had to have Tweek.He had to have him all for himself.But unfortunately for Craig he couldn't.Because Tweek was in a relationship with Butters.Oh god how much he hated Butters for taking away something that was rightfully his and only his._

 

_He would have Tweek no matter what.Even if he would have to take care of some things that were being in his way._

_Craig walked out of the school with a big creepy grin on his face._

 

 

_Tweek was very worried.He hadn't seen Butters for the whole day.Being Tweek he automatically thought that something very bad had happened with Butters.But thankfully his friends Token and Clyde helped him calm down._

 

_Now that Tweek thought about it he had not seen Craig as well today."Oh well I quess he is just sick or skipping school again like he often does."Tweek thought.He heard the school bell ring and went into his first class._

 

_After the School day had ended he started walking out of the school towards his home.He heard his phone ring.He took his phone out and saw that Craig was calling him.Tweek answered the phone._

"Hello"

"Hi Tweek mind coming over to my house I have a suprise that I want to show you."

"Sure Craig ah I will be right there."

"Great see you then Tweek."

And with That Craig ended the call.Tweek started walking towards Craig's house and about ten minutes later he was there.

Tweek knocked on the door.After about three minutes Craig answered the door.

"Hi Tweek I am so happy you could make it."

"Yeah aah what was the suprise ah you wanted to show me.

"Oh that suprise it is upstairs.Come follow me."

 

And with that Tweek and Craig started walking upstairs towards Craig's room.

Craig opened the door allowing Tweek to enter the room first.Tweek stepped inside Craig's room.Craig came in as well and silently locked the door.

 

Tweek looked inside Craig's room looking around he then asked Craig.

"Craig where is that suprise you wanted to aah show me?"

"It is in this room but I want you to close your eyes before I give you the suprise."

 

Tweek agreed and closed his eyes.He heard Craig opening probably a closet he heard Craig grabbing something.He heard Craig walking towards him he also heard something tripping on the floor.Craig stopped right infront of Tweek.

 

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

 

Tweek slowly opened his eyes and screamed in horror when he saw what Craig's suprise for him was.

There right infront of him was his boyfriend's Butters bloody head that Craig was holding in his arms.Craig gave the head to Tweek which he automatically dropped on the floor.Tweek felt tears starting to come out of his green eyes.He dropped to the floor hugging his boyfriends head and letting tears fall out of his big green eyes.

 

 

Craig watched Tweek cry infront of him.The sight of Tweek was so beautiful.Him just crying on the floor tears falling out of his beautiful green eyes.Craig noticed that Tweek had curled up into a ball. Craig smirked and kneeled infront of him.

 

"So Tweek what do you think of my suprise for you.Pretty cool right?"

 

Tweek stared at Craig with fright filled eyes and slowly started backing away.

 

"How could you do this Craig?Why did you do this?You knew That I loved him but still you killed him."

 

"That was the reason why I killed him Tweek.He loved you that fucking asshole thought that he loved you more than me  but no one will ever love you more than me.NO ONE  Tweek.I love you  I love you with all my heart Tweek.And no one but me can have you.We are gonna live a happy and long life together Tweek and you will always be by my side.Always.Craig finished talking with a big creepy smile on his face.

 

Tweek's eyes were filled with fright and horror.He stood up and quicky ran to the door.He tried to open it but he couldn't because it was locked.

 

He turned over and looked at Craig.Craig was holding the door's key.

"Looking for this Tweek."

Tweek tried to take the key from Craig's hand but he couldn't.Craig was to strong.Craig quicky took a hold of Tweeks arm and yanked him close to his chest.

 

Craig took a hold of  Tweek's chin and forced Tweek to look up to him.

"You are so beautiful Tweek." After Craig finished that sentence he kissed Tweek passionately.

 

Tweek felt even more tears come out of his eyes he tried with all his might to squirm away from Craig.But Craig holded Tweek tightly around Tweek's waist.Finally Tweek gave in and he let Craig kiss him without doing anything.Craig smirked into the kiss.

 

After Craig was done kissing Tweek.He just hugged Tweek tightly.Craig kissed Tweek on the cheek and took a rag out of his pocket and said.

 

"You are finally mine Tweek.I love you and when you wake up then it will be the start of our new life.Our life Tweek."p>

 

That was the last thing Tweek heard before everything went Black.

 

 

 

**So this is a new chapter.I am not a huge fan of Creek but I thought this pairing would fit this story.I hope you enyoyed this chapter and like I promised I made this chapter longer than the first one.And again Please request me some pairing.And comment and tell me what did you thought of this story and don't forget to kudos so yeah until next time guys :).**

 


	3. I always get what I want-Clydeman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman always gets what he wants and now he wants Clyde.What will Cartman do to make Clyde his?read the story to find out.
> 
> Ps:This story is slightly darker than the other ones I have wrote but still please enyoy.

At first Cartman thought that Clyde was just as much of an asshole and dumbass like all the other guys.

But then something changed his mind.It was after that when Clyde defended him infront of everyone from Stan and Kyle.That was the first time when someone had ever defended him.

After that he started watching Clyde.At first he watched him only at school.Then he started following him home and watched him there as well.It went as far that Cartman had small cameras all around Clyde's house.

 

Cartman spent pretty much all of his aftenoons watching Clyde and sometimes even days.Of course he got jealous when Clyde was together with his friends especially Craig.Craig was Clyde's best friend.Which Cartman thought was total bullcrap.Clyde did not need anyone else exept for Him.Cartman was perfect for him.

At the age of 11 Cartman's watching turned into a obsession.Cartman started collecting Clyde's hair.He also stole few things from Clyde's house as well like his comb,his underwear,his shirts,his pants and even his hats.

Weirdly Clyde never  understood that Cartman was taking his stuff.Or that his stuff were even gone.

 

One of the best parts of his days was when Clyde masturbated he always jacked off to that.

Cartman had lot of sexual fantasies involving Clyde.His favorite one was them having sex and Cartman making cuts all over his skin.He loved the idea of Blood being on Clyde's skin.Blood would fit Clyde perfectly it would look gorgerous on him.

 

He remembered the day he tried to tell Clyde how he felt about him.It did not turn out the way he thought it would.

 

FLASHBACK

 

_Cartman walked over to Where Clyde was and asked._

_"Hey Clyde"_

_"What do you want Cartman"_

_"I just wanted to talk with you dude.Somewhere private."_

_"Why do you want to talk with me?"_

_"Come with me and then you will know?"_

_"Oh alright then."_

_Cartman took Clyde's hand and dragged him to the boys bathroom._

_"Alright Cartman were here.What did you wanna talk about?"Clyde asked._

_"Wait I can't tell you before I know that we are all alone check the bathroom stalls and look if they are empty."_

_Clyde walked over to the Bathroom stalls and checked them._

_"They are empty Cartman."_

_"Oh good then."_

_"What did you wanna talk about then Cartman."_

_"Well I have been wanting to tell you something for quite some time but I never had a change because you were always with **Craig."**  Cartman said the name Craig in disgust._

_Clyde watched at Cartman and asked._

_"Well what have you been wanting to tell me then."_

_"Well Clyde I just wanted to tell you that I like you._

_"Wait you mean like love me?"_

_"No I am not capable of exactly feeling love.No what I meant with liking you was that I want you."_

_"What do you mean you want me Cartman."What do you mean?"_

_"God Clyde you can be so stupid sometimes it means that I want to fuck you Clyde.That means that I want you all for myself.It means that I just want you and only you."_

_Clyde stared at Cartman with wide eyes and mouth open after few minutes of collecting himself he said._

_"Cartman you are fucked up I don't like you in that way in fact I don't like you at all and dude I am straight I am not gay even if I would be gay I would never ever be with you.You are a monster no one will ever want you ever and especially not me I would never be together with you.Do you understand me Cartman?"_

 

_Cartman should have been sad with what Clyde said but he wasn't in fact he felt a sudden wave of anger come over him.He pushed Clyde on the floor and angrily watched him in the eyes and said angrily._

 

_"You will be with me Clyde.You will want me and we are gonna live together forever.You will be MINE.No one else will ever have you exept for me I will kill anyone who will lay a finger on you.Clyde Donovan you belong to me and only ME."_

 

_Cartman felt better when he let all that out he calmed himself down and slowly got off of Clyde.But before he stepped out of the Bathroom door he said his final sentence of that day._

_"Oh and Clyde there is one final thing that I need to tell you.I ALWAYS get what I want."_

 

_He was 11 when that happened and now Cartman was 12 and he had decided that tonight will be the night he will finally Make Clyde his._

 

 _So now here he was walking towards Clyde's home he had planned this for months now there was no way this plan could_ fail.

 

Cartman had with him a backpack.In that backpack there was a large butcher knife,chloroform.a rag.rope and something specia he and Clyde were gonna need tonight.

 

After 10 minutes Cartman was at Clyde's house.It took him time but finally he got the door open.He looked at the watch in his hand it was midnight."Perfect" Cartman thought Clyde and his dad always slept at this time.

 

Cartman started walking towards Clyde's father's room when he made it there.He slowly opened the door and he saw that Clyde's father was asleep.Carman tiptoed to the bed and took the large butcher knife out of his backpack.He slowly put the knife on Clyde's father's neck and in one swift motion he cut his neck.Clyde's Father's eyes opened and he tried to scream but he couldn't because Cartman had his hand on his mouth.

 

Cartman started to stab him.He stabbed and stabbed until Clyde's father breathed his final breath.Blood was everywhere on Cartman's clothes,on the bed,on the floor,on the walls just everywhere.

 

Cartman smirked at the sight and laughed slightly.Now he had Clyde all for himself no one was going to help him.It was just Cartman and Clyde.

Cartman slowly stepped towards Clyde's room and opened the door.His little angel was asleep.

Cartman stepped towards Clyde's bed and took out the rope he quickly tied Clyde's hands and legs together with rope.He did it very tightly so there was no way Clyde was going to get away from him now.

Cartman grinned at the sight now there was only one thing left to do.Get rid of Clyde's clothes.He took out the butcher knife and cut Clyde's clothes open.Cartman tore the clothes off from Clyde's body.Cartman admired Clyde's naked sleeping form."Clyde sure is a heavy sleeper oh well time to wake him up." Cartman thought. 

Cartman started calling Clyde's name.

"Clyde Clyde wake up it is time we have some fun.Cmon Clyde please wake up.I want to start our fun."

Cartman saw Clyde open his eyes and was eagerly waiting for Clyde's reaction.

Clyde was shocked and little pit scared when he saw Cartman looking at him while sitting on his bed.Clyde tried to move only to realise that he couldn't.He was tied up and to top it all of he was naked. 

After few minutes of silence Clyde spoke up with clear fright in his voice.

"Cart Cart Cartman what are you doing here?"

Cartman only grinned and started moving his hand up and down on Clyde's leg.

"Why Clyde I am only here to have some fun with you Cartman stared at Clyde with lust filled eyes."

Clyde realised what Cartman wanted to do and spoke up with fake confidence in his voice."You can't I will scream and call my dad if you try to do any of that to me." 

"Go ahead scream that only makes me more exited and your dad wont help you I made sure of it."

"Wha Wha What did you do to my dad Cartman."

"Why I killed him of course I have to say he was not much of a figther he was definetly easy to get rid of."

"Why Cartman? Why did you kill him? He was the last family member that I had."Clyde said with tears in his eyes that explained why Cartman had blood on his clothes. 

Well I could not have him disturbing our fun."So the easiest thing was to kill him.And so what Clyde I am the only one that you need.You do not need your stupid father when you have me." 

Clyde was horrified at Cartman right now and started to beg him.

"Cartman please don't hurt me please I beg you I will do anything you want just don't hurt me please. Please don't take my innocence Cartman.Please just Leave me alone." 

"Dont worry Clyde it will only hurt for some time but then you will enyoy it. And I could never leave you alone you are to amazing to be left alone.Oh also Clyde I have to take your innocence that will mark you as mine forever." Cartman said Grinning.

Cartman lowered his head to whisper in Clyde's ear "Also please scream for me Clyde I want you to scream only for me on our lives most special night."

 

Clyde started to cry even harder at Cartman's words

"Now my darling Clyde it is finally time to start our special night together.Let us start the fun."

 

Cartman started to kiss Clyde hungrily.Clyde just cried he did not like this he did not want this at all.

"Oh my darling Clyde there is no need for you to cry I told you I would make you mine and now I am doing it and plus the real fun starts now.

Cartman pushed Clyde on his back and started to grab his ass cheeks and lick Clyde's ass.Then he slapped it hard so that there was a red handprint left on Clyde's asscheek after the slap.

Cartman put two fingers near Clyde's mouth "Suck them"Cartman said.

Clyde nodded his head but when Cartman but the fingers in his mouth he bit them real hard so hard that you could actually see blood on Cartman's fingers.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH I was trying to be nice and prepare you but I quess you dont want to be prepared and that is good for me I can fuck you even without preparing." Cartman said Grinning. 

And with that said Cartman quickly got naked as well.He positioned himself right between Clyde's buttcheeks and stucked his dick right inside Clydes ass.

Clyde screamed in agony when Cartman put his dick inside of him he had never felt so much pain in his life but there was nothing he could do.Clyde just cried and screamed when Cartman continued his actions.

Cartman started  to slowly go in and out,in and out.He picked up speed and did it even faster.He was in pure heaven.Clyde's tight asshole felt so good around his cock And Clyde's scream made Cartman even more turned on.

Cartman grabbed Clyde's buttcheeks when he started to go even faster.Cartman moaned in pleasure while Clyde was just quiet and cried.After about 10 minutes Cartman came.He let his load go inside Clyde.Clyde just screamed when Cartman came inside of him though the scream was small because Clyde had already yelled all of his voice away before.

Cartman slowly took his cock out of Clyde's ass.When he did then he one last time slapped Clyde hard on the ass. 

After he had done that he snuggled with Clyde.Clyde did not move he was to tired so he just let Cartman snuggle him.

 

Cartman grinned at the sight.Clyde was finally his.He made him his.He took away something very special from Clyde.His innocence.His innocence now remained with Cartman forever and he could not be happier that it was him who took away Clyde's innocence.Not any random dude or worse a chick.

 

"I told you Clyde I always get what I want.Always."

That was the last sentence Clyde heard before he passed out.

 

 

 

**So hey guys this the new chapter.This chapter took me 3 hours to wrote plus it was kinda harder to wrote this because I wrote it on my phone.Now like I said before this story was Clydeman this pairing needs more attention it is really good pairing not better than Kyman but still pretty good.**

**So tell me what did you guys think and please please comment me it would make me sooooooo happy I know I say it everytime but only because it would make me really happy if you would comment to me.**

**But yeah see until next time quys.Kudos,Comment and stay awesome like always.**

**Also all crticism is also welcomed.**

**PS I started school again today but I will still try to update quite often :).**

 

 

 


	4. Hide and Seek-Staig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has gone insane and he plays a little game with Stan.

Craig was walking through the hallways of his school.Walking through all of  once alive students who were now all laying in the pools of their own blood.

Craig kept walking with a huge greepy grin on his face."Where are you Stan? Did you like my gift Stan I worked really hard on it and I did all of this for you and you only." There was clear hint of insanity in his voice.

 

No response came from Stan.Craig started to get slightly angry but then he realised something.Craig smiled a huge creepy smile and said.

 

"Oh I get it Stan you want to play Hide and Seek.Well I will gladly play with you.But just remember Stan. **There is nowhere you can hide where I wouldn't find you."** **  
**

 

Meanwhile Stan was being as quiet as he could do make sure that Craig could not find him.He felt tears come out of his blue eyes.Why was this happening to him? There were no signs and do think he thought that today had to be one of the happiest days of his life.He felt all the memories of today coming back to him.

 

 

_FLASHBACK_

_Stan was walking into the school holding hands with Kyle.Today was the day they were gonna tell the whole school of their relationship and hopefully be accepted by the others.But even if they would not be accepted Stan did not care because he was together with the boy he loved._

 

_Stan and Kyle yelled"Everyone Could we have your attention for a moment please."_

_Everyone in the hallway turned their heads towards the boys wondering what could they possibly want to them._

_Boys continued with their Talking"We just wanted to tell you that we are dating and hopefully this wont change your view of us.But if you are against our relationship then we don't care because we love eachother and that is all that matters."_

_To both of their suprise pretty much everyone in the hallway applaused to them._

_"Wait so you are not against our relationship."_

_Again to the boys suprise it was Cartman who answered their question._

_"No we are not dudes it was only a matter of time you two fuckers would get together anyway."_

_Everyone in the hallways nodded and applaused to them again._

_Well everyone exept for one person and that person was Craig Tucker who was filled with shock and rage with what he just heard._

_How did that fucking Kyle dare to take his Stan away.Craig had had a crush on Stan for a long time.He and Craig were perfect for eachother.And now Kyle thinks that he can take Stan away like that.No Stan was all his and omly his.Only he could make Craig smile and make Craig feel happy.Once Kyle was out of his way he would have Stan for himself and then they could be happy together forever._

_Craig ran to his backpack and pulled out a gun.He was now glad his dad had bought him a gun for his own safety now he could put this gun to a good use He hid the gun in his hood's pocket and he started to run towards Kyle and Stan._

_Craig touched Kyle's shoulder.Kyle turned around and saw Craig"Hey Craig" Kyle said._

_"Hello Kyle" Craig said with anger in his voice._

_"Did you want something Craig or did you just want to say hi."_

_"Well actually Kyle I did want something."_

_"Oh what did you want then."_

_"Revenge."_

_"Revenge? For wha...?_

_Kyle was never able to finish his sentence because Craig had shoot him directly in his heart which automatically killed Kyle._

_Craig started to giggle and then laugh maniacally._

_Everyone in the hallway where screaming_

_"Holy shit Craig killed Kyle or Craig has gone psycho lot of people were saying even more things about Craig though though you could not understand anything because of all the screaming._

_Craig started to shoot random people in the hall he did not know why he just felt that he had to or someone else would take Stan away from him._

_Meanwhile Stan ran with tears in his eyes looking for a place he could hide finally he found the janitors closet Stan decided to hide there.He could hear Craig laugh maniacally and call for him which leads us to to the present._

 

 

Stan was still in the janitors closet holding his legs close to his chest rocking back and forth while sobbing quietly.

 

Craig was having so much fun he felt really happy playing hide and seek with his love.Stan was definetly going to be so happy when he would find him and Stan was definetly having also so much fun..If Craig was happy then Stan would also be happy Craig was sure of it.

He continued walking while calling out for Stan.

"Come out Come out Wherever you are Stan"

"I can't wait for the moment when I will find you Stan."

"We are both gonna be so happy and then I can also show you your second present."

"Stan I feel like our little game of hide and seek is about to end soon."

"If you would just come here Stan If you would just come to me.You would make me soooooooo happy." Craig darkly sang.

Craig was quiet for a moment he heard breathing and sobbing sounds coming from the janitors closet.

Craig smiled widely he had finally found his Stan he tiptoed to the Door and stayed quiet for a moment.

Stan felt hope come into him maybe Craig had given up maybe he could go home and call the police.Maybe....

Suddenly the door opened Stan's eyes went wide with horror when he saw bloody Craig smile widely at him while saying happily.

"I found you my dear Stan our game is over now and now we are gonna live happily together forever."

Stan could see the insanity in Craig's eyes he screamed to Craig fright clear in his voice.

"GET AWAY FROM ME CRAIG! LEAVE ME ALONE Please leave me alone Craig.Please just let me be." 

"Oh I could never do that I love you to much to leave you alone and don't worry Stan when I am with you.You are never going to be alone." Craig said while smiling creepily at Stan.

Stan just cried there was no way that he would be able to get away from this monster.

"Oh Stan I almost forgot here is the present I wanted to give you." Craig grabbed something out from his pocket.He threw the thing to Stan.

 

Stan screamed in Horror when he saw a bloody heart in his hands that had a hole in it Stan knew that it was Kyle's heart.

 

Stan felt a sudden wave of anger come over him he stood up and ran over to Craig he tried to hit Craig but he couldn't because of Craig holding his arm Craig twisted Stan's arm breaking it Stan fell to the Ground screaming in pain and crying." 

 

"Oh dear you must be tired Stan this is why you got angry and tried to hit me oh well don't worry I will help you fall asleep."

And with that said Craig took out his gun and hit  Stan's head with it making him fall to unconciousness.

Craig took the Unconcious Stan into his arms carrying him bridal style towards the exit of the school.

"Dont worry Stan I have built us a beautiful treehouse in the woods where no one will ever find you we are are going to be together forever and when you will wake up it will be the start of our new happy life." 

 

 

 

**So yeah hi guys I am so tired right now I had lot of homework to do but I still decided to write something to all of my lovely readers I really am tired right now because now I can make all of my readers happy with this story.**

**I dont have nothing much else to say well exept that next story will be A Bunny story hope you are exited I will try to write it tomorrow but if I wont then day after that it will surely be out.**

**But yeah bye guys Give me kudos please comment because I really am working hard on these stories and I would like to have some support from my readers but yeah bye guys I am going to lay down a bit and like always stay awesome :).**

 

 

AND PLEASE SUPPORT ME WITH KUDOS IF YOU WON'T COMMENT THEN KUDOS WOULD MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY AS WELL IF I AM GOING TO GET 10 KUDOS I AM GOING TO DO A SPECIAL STORY.

 


	5. My Little Bunny-Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny loves how cute Butters is Just like a little Bunny.What will Kenny do? Make that Bunny his of course.

Kenny stared at Butters.He just could not help himself.Butters was so innocent just like a little bunny.A small cute,innocent Bunny that he just had to have.

 

Butters was always so positive.Always making people smile.Well atleast he made Kenny smile.Other people thought that Butters was annoying.Those people were total morons.When they couldn't see how nice and adorable Butters was. 

But there was a problem though and the problem was Eric Theodore Cartman.Why was he a problem?He was a problem because he was ruining Butters innocence and cuteness.

Butters and Cartman had been spending a lot of time together lately and because of that Butters has become meaner and colder towards others.The only one who he still seemed to be happy and still little pit innocent towards to Was Eric fucking Cartman.

 

When Butters was with Cartman he smiled and always still acted nice and adorable. 

 

And that made Kenny's blood boil.It should be him who should be with Butters.It should be him who gets to see that smile and it should be HIM who should be so close to Butters not Fucking Eric Cartman. 

 

Kenny knew he had to do something before it would be to late.Before all Butters cuteness and innocence would be gone.Before he would lose his little Bunny from his grasp forever. 

 

Kenny thought of a perfect plan and then he knew what he should do.Kenny walked out of the school grinning an insane grin under his parka.

 

 

Eric Cartman was playing videogames in his room he was waiting for Butters to arrive so that they could play videogames and just hang out.

 

Lately Butters had become lot more cooler in Eric's eyes.He finally has started to stand up for himself and protect himself.So thanks to that he has become stronger and happier then Cartman had ever seen Butters before.

 

Sure it was thanks to Cartman he just could not stand anymore seeing Butters like that totally submissive and always agreeing with him and everybody else sure at first he enyoyed seeing Butters like that but then he actually felt remorse something he had never felt before.

So being the cool person he is he decided to help Butters.And now he is feeling very good because of it and tonight will finally be the night when he will say to Butters how he feels and hopefully Butters will return his feelings.

 

It was then when he heard the door downstairs open."It must be Butters he is here a little early but whatever that means we can be even longer together." Cartman thought.

"Butters come upstairs I am here."

Cartman heard footsteps but no response when the door to his room opened it was not Butter he was hoping to see no it was Kenny.

"Hey Kenny what the fuck are you doing here?"

Kenny did not answer he just silently walked towards Cartman slowly taking something out of his orange parka.

When Cartman saw what it was then his eyes widened it was a long sharp butcher knife.

"Hey Kenny what are you doing with that knife."

Kenny took his hood of so that Cartman could see his every facial expression and that he could hear him correctly.

"You know Cartman I actually though that you were an okay person until you touched what is mine and now you are going to pay because of it."

"What the fuck dude? I have not touched anything that is yours not that I would want to yout stuff is probably dirty and covered in diseases."

 

"Oh but you did touch something that is mine Cartman you touched Butters and Butters is mine not yours but only MINE."Kenny said angrily.

Cartman stared at Kenny in shock but that shock turned into anger in a matter of seconds.

"Kenny Butters is not yours he does not even like you. Dude he likes me and today will be the day when I will confess my feelings to him and then we can be happily together and you can't stop me."

 

Kenny got really angry when Cartman said those words how dare he think that Butters was his.Butters belonged to him and only him.

Kenny smirked at Cartman and said 

"Oh I think I have the perfect way to stop you Cartman."

With that said Kenny ran towards Cartman and jumped on him he quicky started stabbing him.Cartman screamed in agony he tried his best to get Kenny off of him but he was quickly getting weak from his blood loss.Kenny just stabbed Cartman more and more he stabbed him in his stomach in his face in his hands everywhere he could he lived all of his anger off on Cartman.Cartman stared weakly up at Kenny and breathed his final breath his final thought being about Butters and how much he loved him.

 

Kenny looked at Cartman and smiled he was finally gone and now he would have His little Bunny all for himself.

Kenny then looked at his clothes and saw that they are were bloody.He did not even mind at that moment now he just had to wait for Butters to arrive which should not take that long anymore he quickly hid when he heard the door downstairs open.

 

Butters slowly opened the door to Eric's room he was so happy today he was finally going to confess his love to Eric and then they would both be sooooo happy.

"Eric I'm here and I have something very important to tell......

Butters eyes opened wide with shock there Eric layed dead in his own pool of blood.Butters started crying and quickly ran towards Eric's dead body he hugged it tightly and cried.

 

"Eric oh Eric who did this to you I love you so much and now you will never know how much I love you."

"Hello Butters How are you? Fancy meeting you here."

 

Butters turned around and saw bloody Kenny standing there behind him just smiling at him.

"Ke Ken Kenny you did this?"

"No Cartman did it of course I did it.Who else?"

Butters just stared at Kenny and cried.

"But why Kenny?Why did you do this?"

Kenny started to slowly walk towards Butters while saying.

"I did this because Cartman that fucking Cartman was ruining you he was ruining your innocence and cuteness.He was changing you and I could not allow that I had to have my little Bunny to stay cute and innocent forever.And I also did it because I love you Butters I love you so much and seeing you being happy with Cartman made my blood boil so I did the only reasonable thing I killed him so that I and you my little Bunny could be happy together forever."

 

Butters started to back away but he only tripped over Cartman's dead body and fell to the ground.He cried and looked up at Kenny.

"Please Kenny leave me alone I don't love you my heart belongs to Eric and only Eric I could never love you after what you did you are a horrible person and I HATE YOU because of what you did."

 

Kenny stared at his little Bunny in shock.Butters hated him he did not love him.That fucking Cartman changed his Bunny even more than he thought but Kenny knew that he could change Butters he could make Butters cute and innocent again and when he did then Butters would thank him and love him for what he did one day he was absolutely sure of it.

"Oh my darling Butters You are just confused right now I know that you love me and even if you don't right know then you will soon.I know but I quess that I have to show you how much I love for you to understand and for you to love me to."

Kenny sat on top of Butters and started kissing him hungrily.

Butters cried and tried to push him away but he couldn't because Kenny held both of his arms in his one hand and undid his clothes with the second hand.

Kenny moaned in the Kiss and started to kiss Butters neck next.Then he started to kiss his chest next and then every single place that was visible in his little Bunny's  body.

Then he quickly took of his clothes as well and but his dick at Butters entrance and said while smirking.

"And this is were your fixing begins my darling little Bunny."

 

 

 

 

 

**So hey guys this is the new chapter I am sorry I have not been active lately I just had a lot of work to do involving with school and I also had a small writer's block so sorry about that.**

**Oh and also you guys are just amazing I can't that this story has over 135 hits and 8 kudos  this is just crazy I am so happy.**

**But I would like to have some help from you guys If you would comment me pairings and give me ideas because I am slowly running out of ideas and if you would help me I would be so thankful.**

  **But see you guys next chapter just keep supporting me and stay awesome :).**

 

 

 

 


	6. Now you can never leave me-K2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Kyle are in a relationship.But Kyle wants to break up.What will Kenny do? Stop Kyle of course.
> 
>  
> 
> This was requested to me by Anime girl.If you want me to write you a story then feel free to request me.  
> But I hope you all will enyoy this chapter.

Kenny and Kyle were in a relationship.In a very happy relationship well that was atleast what Kenny thought.

In Kyle's eyes this relationship was becoming very stressful.At first everything was alright and they really were both happy together.But Then Kenny started to spend even more time with Kyle than usual.He was always together with Kyle.In class,In lunch Kenny went even to the bathroom together with Kyle.When Kenny was with Kyle he would glare at anyone who would look at Kyle.He always took Kyle's phone from him he checked his contacts and messages.Then Kenny started to follow him home.Kyle could take this all but when Kenny would not even let him hang out with Stan then that was it. 

Kyle had had enough he needed to have some privacy and not to mention that he had feelings for someone else and that person did already confess his feelings to him.That person was Clyde Donovan.

They both agreed that they would not date until Kyle told Kenny that he wanted to break up.

The day Kyle told Kenny that he wanted to end their relationship still creeps Kyle out even 2 weeks later.He started to think about that day again.

 

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

_Kyle walked with Kenny to the Starks Pond so that he could tell Kenny how he felt about their relationship._

_They sat quietly in silence until Kenny spoke up._

_"So Kyle you said that you had something important to tell me."_

_"Y yeah I I do I just wanted to say Kenny that I think we should break up."_

_Kenny's eyes widened in shock his love wanted to break up with him no this can't be happening.Kenny asked Kyle._

_Why do you want to break up with me Kyle? Why?"_

_I want to break up with you because you have been very clingy lately.Not giving me even a minute of privacy.And the truth is I kinda like someone else."_

_Kenny was getting angry but he did not want to show it out so instead he asked Kyle._

_"And who is the lucky boy that you like Kyle?"_

_Kyle was suprised that Kenny was not angry at him so he decided to answer Kenny's question it could not do any harm._

_"The boy that I like is Clyde."_

_"Wow that is fantastic to know Kyle I really hope that your relationsip will turn out better then_  our _relationship did."_

_"Wait you are not mad at me wanting to break up with you."_

_"Of course not this type of things happens all the time so there is no need to be angry."_

_"Oh I am so relieved to hear that Kenny. But we can still be friends."_

_"Yeah friends well Kyle I do think it is time for me to go home it is getting late so Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye Kenny."_

 

 

Kyle was walking at school holding hands with Clyde.Just laughing and being happy.

What Kyle did not know was that someone was watching them.

The person who was watching them was Kenny McCormik.He was glaring at Kyle and Clyde.

Kyle did not know it but All of Kenny's sanity had left him on the day.That Kyle had break up with him.

How dare Kyle break up with him and How does Clyde dare take Kyle away from him.

 

He was going to get Kyle back and then they would start again and be happy again like they were in the past and this time Kenny would not let Kyle leave him.They were going to be together forever.But first he had to take care of few things.

Kenny smiled a smile that only an truly insane person would smile and left school.While chuckling to himself quietly.

 

 

Kyle was laying in his bed looking at his home it was evening and his family was downstairs watching Tv.While he was upstairs studying for tomorrows biology test.

Everything was normal and peaceful until he heard a scream downstairs coming from his mother.He quickly stood up and ran downstairs only to scream in pure horror.

His family was dead they were all dead.They had been stabbed and their necks had been sliced wide open he quickly ran to them and fell to the floor crying and hugging his dead brother.What monster could have done this?

"Hello Kyle"

Kyle turned around and saw a bloody Kenny holding a bloody Butcher knife in his hand.

Kyle screamed and tried to run but before he even had the change to do that.He felt Kenny taking a hold of his wrist pulling Kyle closer to him he put a wet cloth on Kyle's face.

Kyle suddenly felt very sleepy and the last words he heard before he fell asleep were.

"Sleep my love I will see you when you will wake up."

 

 

 

About two hours later Kyle woke up in an strange room he was laying on an old bed.

"So you are finally awake."

Kyle turned his head and saw Kenny smiling at him without his hood on.

"K Ke Kenny What are you doing?Why am I here?"

Kenny stood up holding a large pipe in his hand.He walked closer to Kyle and said.

You are here because I love you and We are meant to be together.Dont you see Kyle? I Love you and only you and this time I wont let you leave.You are Never ever going to leave my side again.Ever."

Kyle stared wide eyed at Kenny and started to cry Why was this happening with him.Why him?

"But why did you kill my family Kenny they did nothing to you."

"Oh but they did they keeped you away from me and plus I needed my revenge on you for leaving me."

Kyle just stared at Kenny with fright while tears came out of his sad fright filled green eyes.

"Oh Kyle I almost forgot I have a suprise for you."

Kenny took something out of his pocket Kyle screamed when he saw what it was.It was Clyde's face.

"Do you like it Kyle? I worked really hard to get this for you.I have to tell you Kyle that he was a fighter but within 50 stabs this bitch finally held still so then I could finally get his face I also have his heart if you want it Kyle so  Do you like it my love." Kenny said cheerfully while giggling. 

Kyle did not know what to say this boy was not the Kenny he knew no this boy was a monster an insane,psycopathic monster.

Kenny saw Kyle crying and decided to cheer him up.He put Clyde's face on his own face and said.

"Hey look at me Kyle I am Clyde and I love you so much Hey look Kyle I am dancing don't you think this is funny."Kenny said while impersonating Clyde. 

 

Kyle just cried.He did not know what else to do.He kept crying until he thought of an idea it was not the best idea but he was ready to try anything at this point to get away from this insane monster.

"Kenny could you please give me a hug."

Kenny looked at Kyle and smiled 

"Of course my love."

Kenny hugged Kyle and Kyle hugged him back after about few seconds Kyle decided to put his plan to work.He hit Kenny in a place where sun doesen't shine.Kenny let go of Kyle and fell to the floor.

 

Kyle started to run as fast as he could through the forest.Towards to where he thought that the town would be.

Kyle heard footsteps getting closer to him and Kenny yelling.

"KYLE GET BACK HERE AND I WONT HURT YOU TO MUCH."

Kyle just ran faster but the footseps were getting closer after about three minutes of running.Kyle got tackled to the forest floor by Kenny.

Kenny smirked at Kyle and whispered in his ear.

"I've got you now Kyle and now I need to punish you because you have been a very bad boy."

Kenny pushed Kyle onto his back and took a hold of a pipe he had with him.

"Now Kyle I quess I need to make sure you will never run away from me again."

Kyle stared at Kenny with fear when he saw him holding a pipe.

"No Kenny please don't hurt me I promise I will never run away again.Just please don't hurt me."

Kenny grinned and said 

"Oh but I have to give you a punishment and dont worry it won't hurt for long maybe."

Within said that Kenny took a hold of the pipe and started to beat Kyle's legs with it with all the strength he could manage. 

Kyle cried and screamed out of agony but that just made Kenny beat Kyle harder.

Kenny felt good seeing Kyle in pain Kyle should feel the same pain as he did when Kyle left him.

He continued to beat Kyle's legs until every single bone was broken in Kyle's legs.

Kyle stared weakly up at Kenny Kyle's eyes were red because of all the crying.

Kenny Smiled widely at Kyle and kneeled down to him he took a hold of Kyle's chin and made him look up to him.

Kenny kissed Kyle on the forehead and picked him up and started to carry him to their new home.

Kenny looked down at Kyle and smiled a wide creepy smile and then he said the sentence the sentence that made Kyle feel shivers go down his spine.

"I am so happy we are together again Kyle and This time you will never be able to leave me."

 

 

 

 

 

**So this was the new chapter hope you enyoyed it I just wanted to thank you for all of your support and also huge thank you to those who gave me 14 kudos and commented to me You all make me really happy I am just so happy that people are reading my stories.But if you want to recommend me pairings or give me ideas feel free to comment and you can also support me by giving me a kudos.But please give me requests I really do want to write a fantastic story to someone who would give a request though if you do not want to recommend me pairings then a normal comment would be nice to. :)**

**Thank you for all of your support and until next time guys stay awesome :).**

PS:Next chapter will probably be about Damien and Pip or Style


	7. Fly stuck in a Spider's web-Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip is a happy,polite,innocent young british boy and he is the one that Damien absoulutely adores and soon Pip will be stuck in Damien's web.FOREVER.
> 
> And huge thank you to Anime girl for helping me decide the dominant character you are awesome :).
> 
> But yeah if you like this story then please Kudos and Comment.
> 
> But yeah hope you enyoy the chapter. :)

When Damien met Pip for the first time he thought that he was  annoying and stupid idiot like everybody else.

But after spending few day with the boy he started to like him.

Pip's personality,His beautiful long blonde hair,his bright blue eyes and the smile that could melt anyone little pit inside.

He knew he had to make him his but he could not mark him with Pip knowing so he thought of an plan.

So when he hurt him in that fatasses party he actually marked him as his forever.

He just made it look like he wanted to fit in with the others but actually he did not give a flying fuck about the others he only cared about his Pip.

 

 

So when he left South Park he still kept an eye on Pip.

Watching Pip always made him smile his ability to smile even after all the shit and torture he goes through everyday.

He even followed Pip home sometimes when he had time,he also liked to touch his long blonde hair he adored the softness of them it always made him so happy to touch them.

 

But if there was one thing that made Damien angry then it was those assholes hurting his Pip.HIS PIP.

They would regret the day they messed with Damien's Thorn's property.

Damien started to chuckle already making up a plan in his mind.

 

 

 

 

Pip was going through his normal day in the South Park Elementary.

Getting pushed around,bullyed,spit on the normal things.

Many would ask why Pip went go through with all this shit everyday.Well the answer was simple.He wanted to make everybody happy and if bullying him made them happy then he would let them do it.

For the past 4 months he has felt someone watching him but everyday when he turns to look at who it is he sees no one.

He also has felt someone touching his hair it always makes him shiver.

But he has learned to just shrug it off so now he has kinda gotten use to it but he is still terrified and paranoid about his surroundings and that mysterious person touching and watching him.

Pip was putting things ready for his next class when he had the need to go to the bathroom.

Pip usually did not like to go to the bathroom because boys always beat the crap out of him in there so he usually avoided going into the bathtoom for as long as he could.

 

But right know he really needed to go so he looked around his surroundings when everything was clear he quickly ran to the bathroom.

Once he made it to the bathroom then it seemed to be his lucky day because there was absolutely nobody in there.

He went into the Bathroom stall and did what he needed to do.

 

When he had finished he stepped out of the bathroom stall.

The usual screaming and loud voices coming from the school halls were now dead silent.

Pip felt a weird feeling in his stomach like something very bad was going to happen when he would get out of this door.

Pip tried his best to shrug it off and he made his way towards the door and he opened it slowly.

Oh right he turned out to be.

 

When Pip finally opened the door then the first thing Pip saw was blood everywhere and the strong smell of something burned.

Pip started to walk in the hall everywhere where he went he saw dead bodies of the students.

They were burned badly all of their flesh had pretty much burned off so you could see their bones and skull.

You could also see that their eyes had been gouged out.Lot of them had their limbs been cut off.

Pip throwed up at the sight of all this.His stomach just could not take it.

Then suddenly he heard someone laugh loudly maniacally like a true lunatic.It was definetlu male you could understand by the voice.

 

Pip started to run he did not know why but he knew that he had to hide somewhere from this insane person

He quickly ran to the lockers and hid into a random locker.

He heard the person's footsteps walking through the hall.

He felt shivers go down his spine and tears come out his blue eyes when he hear the person sing somesort of twisted creepy song.

 

 

"Twinkle Twinkle little star"

"Oh I wonder where you are"

"Hiding yourself from my sight"

"Sensing your shaking form in fright"

 

 

Pip held his breath praying to god that this lunatic would not find him.

 

"Oh Pip you are trying to play hard to get like I see.Oh well you are not that hard to get considering that I just found you."

And withing finishing his sentence the strange person opened the locker Pip was hiding in and pulled him out.

 

Pip screamed in fear and tried to get away from this insane person but he couldn't because this lunatic had an iron grip on his hand.

 

The person threw Pip on the floor and lunged on top of Pip.

 

Pip stared at the boy that was on top of him he looked to be 11 years old the same age he was.He had raven black hair,Dark red eyes,A long sleeved black shirt,Black pants and black shoes.

Pip felt terrified by this boy's look but he immediately remembered who the boy was.

"D-Damien is that y-you?"

 

Damien smiled at Pip feeling happy that the boy remembered him.

"Aaaw Pip you remember me that is nice."

Pip stared wide eyed at Damien and asked.

"What are y-you doing here D-Damien?Why are y-you here?I thought that you had left South Park."

"Why I am here for only two reasons my dear  Pip."

"A-And what are those r-reasons?

Damien grinned at Pip and answered.

"Revenge and You."

Pip felt afraid even more afraid than he was before he needed to get far away from Damien but he couldn't because it was impossible to move under Damien so he decided to ask Damien to get some answers.

"Why did you need revenge for?And why do you want me?"

 

Damien suddenly frowned and answered Pip.

 

"I needed revenge for you I needed to teach them a lesson about messing with my property.I love you Pip I have loved you for a long time but all of those assholes were hurting you and I could not allow it.You are so amazing Pip.Your long blonde hair,bright blue eyes and your smile that just melts my heart.And now here  we finally are together surrounded by my revenge just the way I had imagined it.And now I am going to take you to hell with me to rule it for all eternety."

 

Pip was terrified.Damien loved him and wanted to take him to hell with him.And he also killed all these innocent people for him to get revenge for him.Sure they had hurted him but he had never ever wanted for them to get hurt.He had just wanted to make everybody happy but now here he was surrounded by the dead corpses whose death was Pip's fault.

Pip just cried and cried he could not stop this was all his fault.

Damien noticed Pip crying.He licked all of Pip's tears away and whispered in Pip's ear.

"And once we make it to hell my dear Pip we are going to have so much fun doing some dirty activities."

Pip understood what Damien meant.He wanted to have sex with him.Well morely rape him considering that he did not want to have sex with him at all.

 

So with some sort of inhuman strength he kicked Damien in his Balls.He started to run away towards the school's exit.

 

He heard Damien roar with anger and yell.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW PIP.YOU BELONG TO ME THERE IS NOWHERE WHERE YOU CAN RUN WHERE I WOULDN'T CATCH YOU.DO YOU HEAR ME NOWHERE."

 

Pip ran even faster but right before he was about handreach away from the exit.He fell to the floor and he had twisted his ankle.

Pip tried to crawl towards the door but right before he was again almost out of the door.

He felt Damien take a hold of his legs and pull him towards him.

Damien smirked at Pip and said with clear hint of an amusement to his voice.

"That was quite fun Pip but like I told you before you will never be able to run away from me because I will catch and find you no matter where you go.Do you understand me now my dear Pip?

 

Pip did not say anything he had just gave up.He lost he could never be able to get away from him.

Pip sobbed and looked down on the cround not daring to look Damien in his Dark red eyes that he felt would pierce right through his soul.

 

Damien smiled wide loving to see Pip finally give in to him.

"Now Pip don't worry hell will be fun and we are going to start our fun right away when we will go to hell.It will be tons of fun for me and definetly for you to.I promise."

Damien picked Pip up bridal style and said his final sentence being in this school.

"Now you are trapped in my web forever my deat little fly and there is absolutely no way out.I am the spider and you are fly stuck in my web for all eternety.I love you so much my dear fly and now I can finally show it to you after all this waiting.You are finally mine and only mine."

That was the last sentence Pip had ever heard on Earth and he never returned there again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**SO yeah guys new chapter this has to be my longest chapter yet.And I am terribly sorry I did not update yesterday something happened and my story got deleted.But yeah again I am terribly sorry.**

**If you liked this story then please Kudos to me and Comment to let me know what did you think of this story and did you like it and if you would reccommend me pairing then that would make me happy to all of your support makes me SOOOOOOOO HAPPY.**

**BUT YEAH BYE GUYS SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.STAY AWESOME AND SUPPORT ME PLEASE.**

 

 


End file.
